bja_divorcefandomcom-20200215-history
Monophilia
Monophilia is one of the main characters of Brian Jordan Alvarez's web series/soap opera "Divorce". She is played by Brian Jordan Alvarez. Biography Monophilia was born in an unknown place at an unknown time along with Morphine and Dale as a result of the cloning of The Doctor. She is only one year younger than The Doctor because he was cloned when he was only a baby. Unlike Dale and Morphine, she has parents that are explicitly mentioned, it is unknown if her brothers also have parents. The nature of her relationship with her parents is also unknown. Monophilia first appeared in part 7, before this she was only mentioned by Dale and Morphine. She is married to Morphine but they later found out she is also his and Dale's identical twin sister. Monophilia sells drugs together with Dale at her parents' Maserati dealership. Before this was revealed in part 23 it was hinted in part 16 that they were doing something together that could be endangered since Morphine and Dale were brothers. Personality Monophilia can be rather mean, she tried to sell Morphine's playing cards. She does seem very concerned about their family though, claiming she only tried to sell his playing cards to make money to support their family. Even though it is revealed that she runs a drug business with Dale behind Morphine's back she wants to tell Morphine because she thinks it's wrong to keep information from him, showing that she does truly care about him. She seems to be good at hiding things from people since she managed to keep the business hidden from both her parents and Morphine. Relationships Morphine Morphine and Monophilia had been married for eight months as of part 3. It is unknown how long they've been together now. She didn't call herself his girlfriend until two months until marriage. Monophilia seems to love Morphine but he allegedly never loved her. Currently, their relationship is confusing since they are married but also related. Monophilia seems to care a great deal for Morphine despite her drug business. Dale Dale's relationship with Monophilia is largely unknown although it seems they have been involved in the drug business for some time. It is apparent that they have worked behind Morphine and Monophilia's parents' backs. Dr. Frank Monophilia is a clone of Dr. Frank but they aren't shown to talk outside of the doctor's appointments. Her parents have an unknown relationship with him. Trivia *Her parents own a Maserati dealership despite her mother being a mechanic on Audi cars *She tries to sell Morphine's playing cards *She frequently changes her hair, it can be presumed that she dyes it since Morphine mentioned she dyed her hair red and that she is naturally a brunette in part 2 *As of part 25, her hair has changed colors 6 times on screen. It has been cyan, blue and white plaid, white, yellow and white, red, pink, blue and white plaid and finally pink again *Because of the show's dubious production budget, it is unknown if all the items she wears on her head are intended to be hair or if they are headwear *She was the first character to have been given a name